


Lazy Saturdays

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dante Ramon-Allen (original character), Domestic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nora Ramon-Allen (original character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Just your average domestic saturday morning....Right?-THURSDAY, JUNE 15: FREE DAY





	Lazy Saturdays

Cisco wakes up to a dark room, light from the hallway flooding into the bedroom through the partially open door. He rolls over and reaches his arm out, only to find..nothing? He lazily peaks one eye open and sees that Barry is nowhere in sight. He sits up and rubs at his tired eyes, wiping away the sleep. He rolls over and grabs his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on. He looks at the digital clock which reads ‘10:01am’ and swings his legs over the side, standing up and leaving the warmth of his comfy bed behind.

He wanders aimlessly down the hallway when he hears a familiar voice singing, making him stop in his tracks. He follows the voice to a closed door. He pushes it open and his heart melts at the sight. Barry sits in the rocking chair, singing softly to the twins, who are fast asleep on his chest. Cisco shuts the door behind him and Barry notices him. He puts a finger up to his lips, and Cisco nods in response. He tiptoes over to them and carefully picks Nora up off of Barry’s chest, who wakes to the movement. He freezes, silently praying that she won't start crying and set off her brother as well but she blinks back up at him. He smiles at her and she gives him a toothless grin, before yawning and closing her eyes again. He presses her to his own chest and sits down in the other rocking chair to the left of Barry. He hums quietly as he begins to rock the chair, and she instantly falls asleep, the vibrations from his chest and the motion of the rocking soothing her little body. He stops humming and watches in silence as Barry melodic voice soothes his son’s slumber. “Good morning” he whispers to Barry, his morning voice making his pitch lower than usual. Barry gives him a tired smile back. “Hi” Barry says. Barry kisses his hand and blows the kiss to Cisco who pretends to catch it, feigning swooning. They chuckle. Cisco looks down at Nora and trails a hand through her scarce curly locks, the other resting securely around her waist.

“Dante and Nora woke up screaming their lungs out around 5 o’clock this morning - bless their little souls - so I came and watched them and they've been fine ever since.” He explains and Cisco frowns. “Bar” He says, grabbing his attention. “Why didn't you wake me?” He says softly and Barry lightly shrugs his shoulders, careful not to wake Dante. “Because you haven't been getting much sleep lately” Barry states. “Babe - I don't mean this as a bad thing, but when’s the last time you got a full night’s sleep? Before the twins were born?” Cisco tries to think of a time where he had gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in the last 7 months, but he falls short. “I don't know” He mumbles.

Barry gives him a knowing look, and Cisco gives him a sheepish grin. “So I fed them around 8, so they should be good for another hour or so” Barry says. Cisco nods.

Barry slowly reaches over and rests his arm on the stand between the two, wiggling his fingers to signal for Cisco to hold his hand. He does, lacing their fingers together with one swift movement. Barry closes his eyes with a light smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me sleep in” Cisco quietly says and Barry lethargically nods his head. “S’okay” He whispers back.

A comfortable silence takes over and Cisco sees Barry start to drift, his head lolling to the side. “Hey” he says, rubbing his thumb over the back of Barry’s hand. Barry squeezes in response. “I’ve got this” he says, and Barry reluctantly open his eyes. “You sure?” Barry worries and Cisco smiles at him. “You need your beauty sleep as well” He states and Barry sighs. “Okay” He says. He stands up from the rocking chair, cradling Dante and leans over Cisco. Cisco nudges Nora over slightly and Barry gently lays Dante in the space next to her. Dante immediately clutches at Cisco’s shirt, wrapping a tiny fist around the fabric of his t-shirt.

  
He wraps his arms around the both of them, and cheekily smiles up at Barry. “I love this” He states, and raises one arm to run a hand through Barry’s bed head, drawing him closer. “And I love you” he breathes. Barry leans down and closes the space between their lips, steadying his hands on the armrests so he doesn't fall on them. Barry pulls away, leaving Cisco with a satisfied look upon his face. “I love this - and you as well.” He plants a soft kiss on Cisco’s cheek, his eyelashes fluttering against his face and tickling Cisco. He stands back up, smoothing his crumpled t-shirt out and wiping off baby drool. “I’m gonna go and make brunch for us” He announces, and Cisco raises an eyebrow. Before he can say anything, Barry flashes out of the room, hitting Cisco with a gust of wind. He hears the rapid movement of cooking, and smiles to himself. He reaches over and picks up the baby monitor, holding it up to his face.

“That’s not what I meant by getting some rest” He teases and he hears Barry chuckle from the kitchen. Barry flashes back into the room, dropping Cisco’s phone on the stand. At times like these he’s glad he invested in a protective case on his phone. He picks it up and sees a text from Barry.

_‘Pancakes or waffles? :)’_

He snorts, and texts him back with one hand.

‘ _Pancakes._ ’

The text bubble appears on the screen as he waits for Barry’s reply.

 _‘Coming right up_.’

-

Cisco places the now awake twins in their cribs, settling for leaning over the edge of the railing and grinning down at them. He watches as Dante and Nora babble amongst themselves, giggling nonsense and indistinguishable vowels. Their bond with each other is so strong that it makes Cisco’s heart soar. His phone pings and he takes it out his back pocket, and unlocks it.

_‘Food’s ready! (Bring them with u if they are awake pls)’_

Cisco grins. ‘ _k_ ’ he replies. He perches both of them on each side his hips, wrapping his arms securely around their middles. He begins his journey towards the kitchen and bounces them and they squeal in delight. Dante squashes his head into Cisco’s side and Cisco tickles him. He smiles when Dante throws his head back and laughs.

He wanders into the kitchen and stops, confusion flooding through him. The table has been extended to its full length, an array of food sitting on it. The table is set and he swivels around, and widens his eyes. “Surprise!” Everyone says and he’s taken aback seeing every member of Team Flash standing in his home. “What?..” He says bewildered as they smile back at him. Barry walks into the kitchen, fully dressed and he blushes because he suddenly feels very underdressed in his pjs. “Am I forgetting something, or?” He trails back and they stare at him. “Happy Birthday, Cisco” Barry deadpans, taking Nora from his hip and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Oh!” Cisco realizes, and mentally (and physically) facepalms. _How could he forget his own birthday?_ Caitlin and Iris laugh at this, whereas Joe, Wally and Julian settle for a small chuckle. “Thanks you guys!” Cisco says in awe, and they grin. Everyone takes their seats.

  
There’s a knock at the door and Cisco walks over and opens it. Harry stands there nervously, a present in hand. “Happy Birthday Ramon” He says and Cisco smiles. “Aww thanks Harry!” He exclaims, swinging the door open allowing Harry to step into their house. “Sorry I’m late” He says and Cisco shrugs. “I didn’t even know this was a thing until like - 4 seconds ago. I honestly don’t know how Barry kept this from me, seeing how he’s _awful_ at keeping secrets.” He hears Barry protest from the kitchen. “Hi Dante” Harry says, cooing at the at the small toddler that rests on Cisco’s him, a small smile forming on his lips. “Say hi to Uncle Harry” Cisco raises Dante’s arm and makes him waves at Harry He hides himself in Cisco's side, his shyness getting the best of him. Cisco laughs and hugs his form.

They walk into the kitchen and everyone greets Harry, who sits down at the table. Harry sits down in the chair next to Joe. Cisco places Dante in his high chair next to Nora and sits down opposite of them. He puts applesauce on each of their trays.

“So, how does a genius like Cisco Ramon forget his own birthday?” Iris says, taking a bite of her fruit salad. “He’s so wrapped up in those kids, trust me - I know. I’ve been there with Jesse before” Harry answers for Cisco. Cisco uses the tongs to take a pancake from the platter in front of him. He puts it on his plate, and douses it with syrup. They fall into an effortless conversation that lasts long after their stomachs are full and their plates empty. Cisco is talking about tech ideas when he notices how fussy Nora is. She whines and slams her hands on the tray in front of her, aggravated that she’s still in her high chair. The noises startles Dante, and Cisco can sees his chin wobble, a tell-tale sign that he’s of the verge of tears. He nudges Barry’s side, who stops shoveling grapes into his mouth. “What?” Barry questions, swallowing the rest of the food in his mouth. He tilts his head towards the annoyed twins. “Do you want me to, or?” Barry says and Cisco waves him off. “I got this.” Barry resumes eating his grapes and Cisco holds out his hand, focusing. A small breach opens above the twins’ heads, catching both of their attention. The breach is small enough for nothing to be able to come through, but large enough to distract them from their temper tantrums. He smiles as Dante reaches up towards the breach with his nimble fingers and Nora watches wordlessly, her mouth slack.

  
“Oh come on!" Joe says, throwing his hands up. “That's _cheating_ ” He says, crossing his arms. Harry seconds that. “Hey” Cisco says to his in-law, smirking. “It's not my fault y'all didn't have such things as metas around when you were raising Iris and Barry” He says, and Iris and Barry snicker. “Those two were a handful though!” Joe explains. They look over to the twins who stare up in amazement as he changes the colors of the breach while swirling it in circles. They gurgle with delight at Cisco’s powers. Barry sees Nora lose interest and she picks up her applesauce container, and watches her launch it at Julian’s head in slow motion. He’s about to catch it when it stops in midair, the contents freeze. Everyone stops and follows Barry gaze to Dante, who’s chubby arm is raised and seems to be holding it in place. “ _Dante?_ ” Barry says and the toddler looks at him, forgetting about the container in the air. It resumes hurtling towards Julian. Barry catches it right before it smacks him in the face, and sets it down in the table. "Nora Ramon-Allen!' he scolds and she squeals in annoyance. “What the heck?” Cisco says in shock. “They’re... _metas_?”

  
“I wasn't too sure until now, but it kind of makes sense” Caitlin says. “Even though you had a surrogate, you both are still metas and that combined produces..Well, this” She explains and points towards the twins. “I hate to cut this short” Julian says. “But I really think we should run some tests on them.” Barry nods and speed cleans the kitchen.

Cisco watches Barry lean against the counter, wiping a fake tear away from his face. He puts his hands on his hips a lets out a long sigh. “They're growing up so fast” He mourns, Cisco rolls his eyes. He leans down to the twins and says, “Your father is such a drama queen.”

“Damn right I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this oml


End file.
